Comfort
by laDuchesse
Summary: A long silent moment passes and then he ends the quiet. He speaks. Just two words, not harshly nor friendly, but just speaking. "Hello Granger," he says and then, after another long moment, it's my turn. "Hello Malfoy."
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Comfort

Chapter 1 - Introduction

The portrait to my new quarters is quite nice, actually. Vibrant scarlet Poppies spatter across a downwards-sloping hill. The blades of grass between them are deep green but in some places, brown and weedy. In the distance, on another hill, a thin lining of trees can be seen, though to determine what kind they are would be impossible. And, despite the drizzle of rain outside the castle, the portrait's sky is the light blue of early morning and a golden glow from the new sun lies over the scene. And there, towards the right of the scene in the foreground, is a young woman. She sits in a simple cream-colored rocking chair, tilting slowly forward and back, watching the horizon. The sun behind her illuminates her wavy straw-colored hair and I can see that she's wearing a humble, pale blue dress. It touches to her feet, which I notice are bare, and it has sleeves that stop at her elbows with just a delicate trim of lace at the end.

She seems content and I struggle with myself to call for her or to let her be for a while. I settle for the latter as I myself need a few more moments before I pass through to my new dwelling space. For it's what waits inside that has my stomach flipping slightly. Or, not _what_, but _who _waits for me inside. Because _he_ is in there. But of course he would be in there; we do have to live together. To say I'm not thrilled would be quite the understatement. Yet somehow McGonagall thought it would be for the best in these circumstances. While I can't say I don't understand her reasoning behind it, I'm still not all that happy with the situation. But sure, I'll try and make the best of it I suppose. I do see that there are some benefits for me in this position, but I still don't _like _it.

I should get it over with, though, as I can't very well stand in the hall forever. "Mélange," I say. It's a French word meaning "a mix of things". I wonder briefly who picked it. But then the girl in the painting pauses her rocking and looks over her left shoulder at me. Her eyes match the sky. She doesn't smile or speak but nods her head in acceptance then returns her gaze on the horizon and begins to rock again. The portrait slowly pulls back and I'm grateful that it is a large one so that I don't have more than a step up to climb and don't have to stoop my head to pass through the hole in the wall.

And as I come through to the other side, portrait swinging shut behind me, there he is. Standing in the center of the room with his platinum locks slightly askew and hands in pockets, there he is. For a moment, he only looks at me and I at him. A long silent moment passes and then he ends the quiet. He speaks. Just two words, not harshly nor friendly, but just speaking.

"Hello Granger," he says and then, after another long moment, it's my turn.

"Hello Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N** - Okay hey guys. Just so everyone who crosses this story knows, this story is not a pre-structured thing. I'm writing this purely as it comes out of my head. That being said, I will try to update every other day or so. I'll try not to update any later than three days at a time but stuff does happen. Also, a few key things to note about the story line. Hermione, Draco, and a few other characters have come back to Hogwarts to finish out their schooling as 8th years but not the wonder duo: Harry and Ron. It's my first fan fiction and I don't want to get too ahead of myself and have to include all these big things with other big characters. I'd rather keep it simple for now. They're off beginning Auror training but will pop Hermione a letter or two here or there. Also, Malfoy might be a little OOC but whatever. It's my story. I _think _that's all I have to say for now but if you have any questions or suggestions for the story / story line, feel free to leave a comment or message me. Okay, that's it. Peace out for now bitch-cakes. - laDuchesse

**Disclaimer **- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations within the books, or any other material originally produced by J. K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning

**A/N **- Okay okay. So I said 2-3 day update. Sue me. How about let's try for once a week. I _am _a lazy college student with no motivation you know. But it's here. The second chapter of this story that I _think _I might have a direction for. Maybe. Any ways, a few things. This chapter is longer because it encompasses two parts basically and I didn't want to split them up. Also, Hedwig is alive because I love that bitch and _I'm _in control. Kinda. This story is going wicked slow already but that's just the way it's going to be for a bit I guess. I feel like I'm forgetting to say something but it's early morning and I've literally been up all night. Again, let me know if you have any feedback, questions, criticism, or suggestions. Anything is welcome. Kisses. - laDuchesse

**Disclaimer **- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations within the books, or any other material originally produced by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Morning

_'__"Hello Granger," he says and then, after another long moment, it's my turn._

"_Hello Malfoy."'_

* * *

It's warm in our common room. Or rather hot it feels like, but perhaps it's just me. Silence again lies thick and pregnant between us and I can't help but feel like I'm suffocating a bit. He appears somewhat disheveled - though I can find nothing wrong with his wardrobe. He's fidgeting slightly and I can see his right hand toying at something in his pocket – a watch I presume when I notice the thin silver chain hanging down. It also looks like he might not be sleeping well; there are small circles under his eyes. That makes two of us.

He opens his mouth to say something to me but I don't want to be in his presence any longer. So before he has the chance to utter more than the first syllable of my name, I'm gone. I quickly take note of my surroundings as I speed from the entryway. A few paces to my left is the thick castle wall and to the right, a spacious common area. In front of me I can see a wooden door labeled "Head Girl" on a shiny golden plaque. On the opposite end of the wall in front of me and to the right is another door which I can only assume is the Head Boy'sroom. There are no other doors between the two and I wonder for a moment what else lies in our shared dwelling but the thought doesn't last. I've reached my door in record time and have it pulled open and slip inside before he can finish my name.

As I shut the barrier between us I catch a glimpse of him staring after me before the door is closed and I turn the lock. I pause for a minute, waiting until I hear his footsteps retreat, and then the sound of another door opening and closing reaches me. I then realize that I'd been holding my breath and exhale while turning to slide down the door. My heart is pounding and my thoughts are jumbled. I knew it would be hard coming back to the school at all after everything that's happened here; after everything I've seen here. But to face Malfoy after such a short summer really threw me off guard. I mean the last time I saw his face was during the battle when he walked over to Voldemort's side. I think I know _why _he did it – to be safe from harm and to be with his parents. But still. It will be hard for anyone to want to be around him right now.

But there's no time to dwell on the thought, as I'm suddenly very tired. I collect my thoughts as I stand to examine my new room. It's fairly large but also simple with my pictures and other things already unpacked for me and laid around the room. My door opens near the left side of the room and my wooden four-poster bed lies on the right hand wall facing into the room. On the right side of my bed there's a tall matching bookcase and I'm happy to see it's stocked with all of my schoolbooks and a few others I had brought along. On the left side of my bed, a wardrobe lies there containing all of my clothing. At the end of the bed there's my trunk and on the opposite wall from me stands a very nice looking wooden desk and chair under one of two windows that appear on the wall. The walls I note are painted a cheery yellow, though not too bright, and on my floor there lay a large cream-colored rug over the wooden panels. I look for a bathroom and notice another door to my left and I assume that must be it. I _would _go in and examine the area but I'm rather exhausted after the large meal I had at dinner and the long train ride in.

I decide on going straight to bed as opposed to reading for a bit and walk around to my wardrobe to poke about until I find a set of lilac pajamas. Then, pajamas newly adorned and pulling back the familiar patterned yellow and white cover, I slip into the comfortable bed and with a flick of my wand the light is out. I slide my wand under my pillow, a habit I've come to find hard to break, and as the drizzle outside my window finally begins to clear I quickly succumb to a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning I walk down to the Great Hall to have breakfast before my first classes. I'm almost as exhausted as I was last night when I went to bed though, because I'd had another night filled with nightmares and sudden bouts of anxiety strong enough for me to hear my own heart beat when I woke. I'm lucky that that's been my only poor news for the day though as that's become the norm for me and I managed to pass out of the dorm without meeting the presence of Malfoy again. His door was closed I noticed on the way out and, as I don't see him sitting anywhere in the hall, I assume he must be still in bed.

But as I'm looking around the Great Hall on my way to sit by Ginny and Neville, one of the few others in my year to come back, I notice that not only is Malfoy absent completely but that the entire Slytherin table has been abandoned. This surprises me a little as I had assumed that Malfoy wasn't the _only _Slytherin to come back. And then I see them; the few Slytherin students who did decide to come back or were allowed to are sitting among the other students at the other house tables. The majority of them are spattered about at Ravenclaw's table but I note that one or two very young, and very _brave_, Slytherins are sitting way at the end of Gryffindor's table and there is one small Slytherin girl sitting with another newly sorted Hufflepuff girl at that table.

I must look shocked as I sit down beside Ginny because she promptly spurts out

"Crazy, isn't it? They're so torn about everything that they won't even sit at their own table."

I nod and ask, "How many came back?"

Neville pipes in this time answering "Twenty-six in all. Besides the whopping five we saw get sorted last night only a few in each year are back – and only _two _are in our year."

"I know Malfoy is one but who's the other in our year?"

"Blaise Zabini."

I look around the hall and murmur a soft "Hmm" about the situation but don't see him either as I scoop some plain yogurt and raspberries into my bowl. I raise my silver spoon to my lips and take a small bite of my breakfast and ponder the Slytherins. I don't necessarily feel _bad _for them but it is sad to think that someone would be that ashamed about his or her own house. But I can definitely understand not wanting to be associated with the negativity that's been portrayed with the Slytherin house as of late… And of not so late. It has to be hard for the students who really didn't want anything to do with what happened but just got pulled into the stereotype and the problems.

"What classes do you have today Hermione?" Ginny asks mid sausage bite.

I glance down at my watch to take note of the time – plenty of time before my first class – and look back up at Ginny to respond.

"Well, right after breakfast I have Advanced Arithmancy, then A History of Magical Ministries and In Depth Study of Ancient Runes before lunch. After lunch I have double Advanced Alchemy And Potions and then a free period before dinner. It actually seems like a fairly light load compared to some of my other years but I've already taken everything else. I just hope I won't get too bored with the extra spare time."

"If you want, you could always come down to the Quidditch field and help me train after your classes. I know you don't like flying very much but an outside view on my technique couldn't hurt." Ginny offered. "Besides, I'd like to spend more time with you this year. It was hard being pretty much the last girl at school from our group last year and since both Harry and Ron are off at Auror training this year… I could use the company."

I give Ginny a small smile. I know she misses Harry more than she would ever let on and I appreciate wanting to be included so maybe this _would _be a wise way to spend my time. Maybe I'll see how the first week goes and go from there.

"Sure Ginny; I'd love to. I think I'm just going to see how my first week goes though before I do anything else."

"Yeah, sure of course!" She smiles.

"Hey, what about me then? No gossipy girl time for me?" Neville jokingly asked.

Ginny snorted. "Neville, you don't _want _any 'gossipy girl time'. But if you're _really _interested I'm sure I could come up with a few juicy stories to share while I braid your hair?"

Neville paled and made a sort of sickly face. "Yeah, thanks but I think I'd better just stick to the Herbology greenhouses then. In some ways just as 'juicy' but without the braids."

Ginny snorted again and I smiled to myself at the light-heartedness of the atmosphere. It's nice to not have to be in constant worry any more.

Just then the Owls began to fly into the hall and start to disperse the mail to the different students. Some of the new students looked up in awe and I'm sure I heard an excited gasp from the Hufflepuff table. Beside me a large barn owl swooped and dropped today's copy of the Daily Prophet and the new Quibbler onto Neville's plate. Luna wasn't one of the few to come back to Hogwarts with us but it seems like she and Neville must still be involved. The Quibbler isn't really Neville's cup of tea but I think it reminds him of her. Then another owl passes by over my head and drops my copy of the Daily Prophet and an envelope inscribed with my name in Emerald green ink.

I push the newspaper to the side then tear open the envelope in front of me. It's from McGonagall and I think to myself that I should have known who it was from sooner because who _else_ uses Emerald green ink on everything and would be writing to me? The parchment talks about meeting with McGonagall and reads:

"_Miss Granger,_

_I sincerely hope that your summer holiday went well and wish you a warm welcome back to Hogwarts. I truly am so happy to see you return. I would like to request your presence in my office directly following breakfast in order to welcome you back in person and to discuss your duties as Head Girl with your partner, the Head Boy, Mister Malfoy. Other than that, there are also a few upcoming events that I would like to discuss with the both of you and some items pertaining to your new dorms I need to go over quickly. I understand that you may face some difficulties working with Mister Malfoy this year but I assure you that I do not do anything without good reason. I have faith that you will do well in this situation. _

_Wishing you well,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall"_

I read it once, then once more for good measure. "Swell," I mutter quietly to myself. And here I was thinking I might not have to see Malfoy at all today. I realize that as he's the other Head we can't very well ignore each other forever but I was hoping for at least a day or two back undisturbed.

Another owl drops in this time and a sharp intake from Ginny makes me look up. She's grinning ear to ear at the snowy owl in front of us and I can't help but smile too.

"Hedwig," I say happily.

Ginny reaches down to untie the letter from Hedwig's leg and feeds her a bite of the sausage she had forgotten about. The white owl flaps it's wings in gratitude while I scratch her head then quickly flies off with her treat without waiting for a response letter. The letter Ginny untied is addressed to the both of us and she holds it between her hands just looking at it. After a short moment she looks up at me.

"Would you want to read it in Gryffindor tower with me after dinner?" she begins cautiously. "I'm just not sure that the Great Hall with everyone around would be the best place for me to…"

"Ginny it's absolutely alright," I cut her off. "I'll come back up to the tower with you after dinner and we can read it in your room together."

She gives a small smile and thanks me, tucking the letter into her bag. I look down at my watch and decide that I should be leaving to meet with McGonagall and alert my two friends of this. They wish me well as I stand to leave, breakfast hardly touched, and I grab my bag on my way out of the hall.

After a short walk up the familiar stone steps and halls of the castle I come to the statue leading up to the Headmistresses office. I already feel nostalgic just looking at the well-known statue so I can't even begin to imagine how I'll feel once I get into Dumbledore's old office. I speak the password and step onto the beautiful rotating stone staircase leading me to the top. Once there I knock twice on the impressive wooden door and listen for McGonagall's call to enter before doing so. Upon entering the old office I had spent many visits in, I decide it doesn't appear that different from what I remember. In fact, the only things I can tell that are different are the nick-knacks on the large desk McGonagall is sitting behind and a cheery portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore smiling down at me with a twinkle in his eye from his place above the mantle over the fire.

"Ah Miss Granger," McGonagall begins in her heavy Scottish accent. "Welcome, welcome. It's so nice to see you dear. Have a seat if you would; we were just about to begin."

McGonagall speaks to me from behind her desk and I note that in front of her are two rather large armchairs facing her desk and that in the left one, a platinum mess of hair is showing from the top indicating Malfoy's presence.

"Of course," I say after a moments pause then move to sit next to that silver-eyed serpent in the lush chair beside him, already wishing I were somewhere else. Preferably with a good distracting book, too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**A/N **- Okay. I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time for just one chapter. I really am sorry. Turns out I fared worse from my car accident than anticipated and have been suffering from some really bad whiplash and headaches for quite some time now. Oh, and my car is completely totaled so I had to deal with that as well. Some other things have also arisen in my personal life concerning school and work and the like so I'm in a kind of transition phase of my life right now. Please bare with me for the time being. I have the next chapter written up thank goodness but am waiting on some feedback. Shouldn't be long. But you know how I am with the should's and shouldnt's. I'm also sorry this chapter is a bit short. I wanted to make it longer but chapter 4 composes what I was thinking about putting in this one and then more to connect it further into the story. Alright, I hope you aren't too mad or disappointed with me for the unreasonably long wait. Love always, laDuchesse

**Disclaimer **- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations within the books, or any other material originally produced by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Meeting

"_Ah Miss Granger," McGonagall begins in her heavy Scottish accent. "Welcome, welcome. It's so nice to see you dear. Have a seat if you would; we were just about to begin."_

"_Of course," I say after a moments pause then move to sit next to that silver-eyed serpent in the lush chair beside him, already wishing I were somewhere else. Preferably with a good distracting book, too._

* * *

Malfoy is incredibly still beside me but if McGonagall notices any discomfort in the air, she doesn't show it in the least.

"So!" she says. "I hope the two of you have had acceptable summers and are ready to finish out your last year here at Hogwarts. As I said in my letters, I wanted to welcome you two back personally and to also commend you on returning to finish your schooling as opposed to many other of your peers. Few realize the importance of a good education."

I chance a glance to my left and Malfoy is dead still and eyeing McGonagall seriously. I wonder what's going through his head…

"Because of everything terrible that has happened as of late, here within these walls I have decided to make an effort to change the atmosphere around the grounds and would like to propose a light-hearted informal dance. Trips to Hogsmeade are reinstated for the time being but I think something extra is in order. I would like the two of you to come up with a plan of action and a date for the informal dance to be held. Does this sound acceptable to the two of you?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, professor. It will give the students something to look forward to." I declare and smile at the thought. The last Hogwarts dance I attended was the Yule Ball back in fourth year. It was _all right _but I certainly wouldn't mind another. Plus, I'm sure this would really cheer up Ginny.

"Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall probed.

Malfoy took a glance around the room before giving a dreary "fine" for an answer. It was a bit surprising that he didn't put up more of a fight; I had thought he might be opposed to a school dance.

"Excellent! I shall leave the details up to you two, but if you are to be needing any guidance or help, Professor Flitwick or myself will be more than happy to oblige. Any questions?"

I thought for a moment then remembered Ginny.

"Professor, would it be alright if the students from our year who didn't come back were allowed to attend the dance?"

McGonagall folded her hands on her desk and smiled with eyes crinkling under her spectacles.

"Yes Miss Granger, you may invite Mister Weasley and any others from your year may attend as dates as well."

My cheeks reddened and I muttered a quick thanks. I truly wasn't thinking about Ron when I asked the question, but rather Ginny and Harry. It's funny how people assume these types of things though. But it will be nice to be able to see Ron again; it's been hard having him and Harry leave me behind to go off into the world.

"Will that be all then Professor?" Malfoy spoke bringing me from my thoughts.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, yes, almost. There's just one more quick thing about your new dorm. As you have well noticed by now, the two of you are sharing one common room and kitchenette area. Naturally you have your individual bedchambers and lavatories but I expect the common room to be an area that you can divide amongst yourselves in a mature fashion. Now here is the thing; the doors to your private chambers can and should be locked at all times. The system works much the same as the one used with the portrait to get into the common room. You must only assign the password of your choice by speaking it to the lock on the inside of your rooms. From that point on, the door will only open from the outside when your password is spoken to it."

How clever! My mind instantly began racing with the thousands of choices for my own password.

"And as for everything else, I believe you both already have your list of Head's duties and should be making your rounds starting tonight. Now, I don't want to be rude but I do have other things to attend to so be off to class, the two of you, before you're late for your first day."

We stood and thanked McGonagall before heading out the wooden door of her office and down to the main halls of the school. On the way out from behind the large statue guarding the Headmaster's office I tuned around to face Malfoy. He had a hand shoved in his pocket again and in the other he held a textbook at his side. We paused for a moment as the statue turned into place before Malfoy glanced down at me. I was about to say something about our rounds tonight but as his silvery eyes caught mine, something told me to wait. He stared down at me for a long moment and just as I was noticing just how much taller he was, nearly a head higher, he sighed and turned to leave while saying "meet you tonight at the common room then, Granger" and was out of sight down the corridor before I had time to come up with a response.

It seemed kind of strange to me. I've never got alongMalfoy in any sense of the words before or have had more than snide back and forth comments with him, but at least for the past twenty-four hours or so, he seems to be acting differently. He seems more reserved and almost polite. Maybe it's just me, but I'm starting to wonder what's going on in that messy blond's head. I take a breath and settle myself for the day. Ahead of me lay my first class of Advanced Arithmancy and I was _not _about to miss it, not for the world.


End file.
